


They Say Time's A Healer

by CleoBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Healing, Heartbreak, Human AU, M/M, New love, Proposals, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Texting, Vacation, happiness, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: This is a story of friendship, new love, heartbreak and healing.





	1. HEARTBREAK

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jimon fic. I love Simon and Jace as a couple and i have had this story in my head for a long long time. It's not beta'd (a beta is needed).  
> It's OK if you don't like my story, so please no nasty comments. Thank you.
> 
> (Title is from Jessie Ware's Hearts)

_If he wasn’t stoned out of his mind, the scene before him would have broken him._

  
_Raphael, his Rapha was making out feverishly with his roommate, Imasu, or something like that. Simon stood awkwardly at the door and watched them for a few minutes, or was it hours? No, definitely a few minutes. The weed in his system was making him really slow to react. What are you supposed to say in situations like this?_

  
_“Hey, Rapha, I think I’m gonna go.” He heard himself say. He felt a giggle build in his throat as Raphael and his…whatever jumped apart comically._

  
_“Simon…” Raphael said softly, but Simon raised his hand. “It’s fine. I’m going home. See you around.”_

  
_He tapped his pockets to see if his phones and keys were on him then he turned away from Raphael’s stricken face._   
_“It’s past midnight, how is he going to get back to Brooklyn?” he heard Imasu ask._

  
_How indeed?_

******

He opened his eyes as he felt soft hands on his chest. He looked at the person in bed with him and blinked, trying to remember who she was.

  
Oh.

  
Yeah.

  
He went out with Magnus and Alec last night. He picked someone up. A girl, this time. He name was Angie, Angela…ah yes, Abby. The rest of the night was a blur but apparently he brought her home. He turned to look at the time. A little after six. Still early.

  
“Someone’s up.” Abby purred; her nose in his neck. “Good morning indeed.”

  
He smiled distractedly, took her hand and dragged it down to his groin. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

  
Yeah, good morning indeed.”

  
A couple of hours later, he had seen Abby out and he walked into the kitchen, pointedly avoiding his roommates’ eyes as he made coffee. He started humming, and Magnus cleared his throat.  
“Simon.” Alec said.

  
“Good morning guys.” He said, throwing a smile before going back to the task at hand.

  
“Simon.” Alec said again. “Are you OK?”

  
“Of course I’m OK.” Simon replied, still not looking at them. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

  
“I have known you for more than 15 years and you have never acted like this.” Magnus said, behind him. “I’m worried.”

  
“Acting like what?” Simon sighed, closing his eyes. “What did I do last night?”

  
“It’s not just last night.” Alec said, turning him to face them. “You have been…weird, since you and Raphael fought. And this is extreme.”

  
“What is?” Simon asked, glaring at his roommates. “I am young, virile and apparently a stud.” He ignored Alec’s expression at that. “And I can’t wait around letting life pass me by. If you must know, Rapha is fine. In fact, he’s the one who told me that we were not exclusive. I would have called him right now, but I don’t have my phone-“

  
“Raphael has been trying to talk to you for nearly three weeks.” Magnus said, quietly. “He says he hasn’t been able to get in touch with you and he keeps calling us, trying to talk to you.”

  
“Huh.” Simon pretended to be shocked. “That’s odd. I’ll call him back.

  
“No, you won’t.” Alec said, dryly. “I also find it hard to believe that after eight years together, Raphael would suddenly decide that you guys aren’t exclusive any more. So what is going on? Don’t make me get Izzy and Clary.”

  
“You wouldn’t.” Simon gasped. He wouldn’t be able to keep this from the girls. And he didn’t want to face it at all. But…looking his friends faces, he might as well just spill. “Raphael and I are through. He was cheating, I walked in on him and now we are over. No more Simon and Rapha forever. Am I upset? Sure, but life goes on. I can’t sit still and feel sorry for myself. It was j-just eight years. I’ll be fine. In fact, I-I am f-fine.” He cursed the stinging in his eyes. He hadn’t allowed himself to dwell on the fact that his life with Raphael was over.

  
He had gone home that night with some guy, whose name he couldn’t remember and he had spent every night since then with a different person. He told himself he was making up for lost time. He had been with Raphael since he was in high school. In retrospect , it was silly to think they’d end up together, but that was the love of his life and he was happy. Now, seeing the shocked looks on his friends’ faces, he tried to back track. “Hey, it’s cool. I’m a big boy. It’s no big deal.”

  
“Are you insane?” Magnus snapped. “Raphael did what?” Then he turned and walked back into the bedroom he shared with Alec.

  
“Why is he mad at me?” Simon asked, confused. “I said I was-“

  
“Rapahel, what the fuck?!”

  
“Oh.” Simon turned and poured himself a cup of coffee and started to put sugar in it. Alec made a a pained noise when he put the fourth spoon. “Really, Simon?”

  
“Hey, I am not like you.” Simon smiled, his chest aching. “I like my coffee to have a bit of personality.”

  
“But…” Alec shook his head. Simon heard Magnus coming back to the kitchen and he started to go back to his room. Alec held his elbow and shook his head.

  
“And I thought you were on my side.” Simon said and sat down, resigned. He might as well just get it over with.

  
He had been friends with Magnus and Clary first. Magnus was the big brother he never had and Clary was his weird lesbian best friend who was like a sister. Not like he didn’t love his sister Rebecca, but Clary got him a lot more than his family did. Then Magnus met Alec, and with Alec came Izzy and they were all just a group of friends who became family. Raphael was Magnus’s friend who was a bit standoffish but Simon hadn’t let that stop him. He had a bit of a crush on the guy, if he was being honest with himself. They had been uneasy friends until one night Raphael had kissed him and confessed to having feelings for him. That was his senior year in High school and they had been inseparable.

  
Until now.

  
“Do you want to talk to him?” Magnus said, holding the phone to him. Simon stared at the phone and then shook his head. He couldn’t. He was barely holding it together as it is. Talking to Raphael now would not be pretty.

  
“No.” He cleared his throat and took a sip of his too sweet coffee. Alec was right, he added too much sugar.

  
“Simon?” Magnus called him. He had hung up the phone. “Why didn’t you say anything? I thought we were friends.”

  
“I didn’t want to bother you guys.” Simon mumbled, giving up on his coffee. “I didn’t want to do this. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to deal with this. If I start to think about it, I’ll lose it and I don’t want to. I don’t want to think about him. Or the last eight years. “

  
“You want to ignore it till it goes away?” Magnus sat next to him. “That doesn’t work, you know that. Remember Camille?”

  
Simon laughed, although it sounded more like a hiccup. He was unraveling. Damn it. “Do I?”

  
“You were there for me.” Magnus held his hand. “You were annoying, but you made sure I didn’t spiral. If you hadn’t dragged me out, I wouldn’t have met Alexander and I wouldn’t be this happy. Why won’t you let us do that for you?”

  
Simon avoided his gaze, blinking away tears. “I-I…It was eight years. He was the love of my life. And now I can’t think about him without wanting to break something. And I don’t want to…Damn it!” He pressed his hands to his eyes and sucked in shuddering breaths.

  
“I’m calling Clary.” Alec said.

  
“D-Don’t.” Simon said weakly. “You know how she gets.”

  
“Hey…” Magnus said. “We are family. And we have to be there for each other. It’s OK to be sad. If it makes you feel better I can let Clary beat him up for you.”

  
Simon laughed, then sobbed. “She’s tiny. He won’t feel it. Have Alec do it. If you ask, I’m sure he would too.”

  
“Have Alec do what?” Alec came back into the room.

  
“Kick Raphael’s ass.” Magnus said, rubbing Simon’s back.

  
“Sure. Just say when.”

  
Simon put his head on the counter and let the tears fall.

******

“You know, Simon, this is every straight guy’s dream.” Bat, Maia’s boyfriend, said walking into his room and sitting at the foot of his bed. It was, late in the afternoon and Simon was being cuddled by Clary, Izzy and Maia on his bed.

  
Clary, bless her heart, had lost it when Magnus told her what happened. Simon had just stared, watching her rant. They had given up their traditional Saturday lunch outing for staying home with Simon. He felt guilty because he didn’t want anybody to treat him any differently and Izzy had told him that they were family and family was there for one another.

  
“Eww.” Izzy said, throwing a pillow at Bat.

  
“I apologize for my boyfriend.” Maia said, rolling her eyes.

  
Simon sighed. He was grateful that his friends were around. He was planning to go to the gym and pound Raphael’s hypothetical face to dust before he was “ambushed”.

  
“I have to call my mom, and Becks.” He murmured. “I can’t make it to lunch tomorrow.”

  
Clary kissed his cheek. “You can do that tomorrow. Just relax, what do you want to do tonight? And no, we aren’t going out. Magnus said, you have become a bit of a horndog. I can’t believe I didn’t see that.”

  
“I’ll kill him.” Maia hissed.

  
“So…like a different person every night? For three weeks?” Bat asked. “Dude!” The expression of awe on his face changed to one of faux disappointment. “Dude!”

  
Simon covered his face. “I can’t believe it myself. I think some part of me just wanted to catch up on eight years of being a complete idiot. I mean, I even made out with Jordan.”

  
Izzy gasped. Then a collective “Eww.”

  
“Sorry Maia.” Simon said, sinking lower into the bed. She laughed and kissed his head.

  
“It’s OK.”

  
“My poor sweet Simon.” Clary cooed. “Being debauched by that…that Jordan!”

  
“Err, Clary,” Simon started. “I was the one…”

  
“Shh, let her have this.” Izzy said, kissing his temple.

  
“So, Star Wars or Lord of the Rings?” Bat asked.


	2. HEALING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finally talks to Raphael, goes on a vacation and meets Jace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this with three chapters in mind, but it sort of got away from me. I have never lived in America so please forgive any vague references in this story.  
> Thank you

“It’s been a while since we did anything fun.” Magnus whined, when Simon walked into the house. He had a late music coaching and he was exhausted. Why he chose to coach rich people’s kids was beyond him. And he had to tell them that his hours were flexible. That was why he was coming home at 10pm on a Wednesday night.

  
“We all went for Simon’s grandma’s birthday two weeks ago.” Alec responded, dryly. “Remember, we all got drunk and Simon’s mother grounded us. Which was your fault.”

  
“My fault?” Magnus gasped in mock offence. “It wasn’t my fault that Simon’s uncle challenged me to a drinking contest.”  
“He challenged YOU. I dunno why you dragged me into it. Or Izzy or Clary.” Alec said.

  
“For the record, I was already drunk.” Simon said coming into the living room. “I would have agreed to-“ His voice trailed off as he saw the quiet man sitting next to Magnus. He turned to go straight to his room, without saying anything.

  
“Simon…” Magnus called. He ignored him and almost ran to his room. He heard Alec say something. He slammed his door and leaned against it. “Smooth, Lewis.” He muttered.

  
He wasn’t ready. He never wanted to see him again. “What the hell, Magnus…” he whispered. He jumped at a knock on his door. “Simon? You OK?”

  
“I’m fine, Alec.” He said, biting back a giggle at the fake strength in his voice. Of course he wasn’t fine. It had been three months since he saw Raphael and he was doing just fine. He didn’t feel like smashing things whenever he saw something that reminded him of Raphael. And he just shows up here…well, maybe he didn’t come to see him. Magnus was still his friend. He could have come to see Magnus.

  
Simon sighed. He was getting bent out of shape for someone that didn’t want to see him. He took a deep breath and opened his door. Alec smiled warily, “You don’t have to talk to him…”

  
“I know.” Simon cut him off. “He didn’t come to see me. He’s Magnus’s friend too. He could have come to see Magnus. Hell, he could have been coming over when I wasn’t around, so today might just be a coincidence. I just panicked for nothing.”

  
Alec raised an eyebrow. “He wants to talk to you. And like I said,” he raised his hand when Simon was about to speak. “Like I said, you don’t have to talk to him. Just hear him out. And unblock his number, he keeps calling us.”

  
Simon’s shoulders slumped. “I-I’m not ready. I mean, I have made my peace with the fact that I wouldn’t have to talk to him ever again. Stupid, I know. But…”

  
“Hey, it’s OK.” Alec said. “If you like, Magnus can be there with you.”

  
“Would you be there with me?” Simon asked. “It’s just that, I might be tempted to punch him in the face and I need you to hold Magnus in case he tries to stop me.”

  
Alec blinked. Then laughed. “Alright. Fine.”

  
“Gimme a few minutes. I’ll be out soon.”

******

“Before you say anything, Simon.” Magnus started, when Simon walked into the living room. “This is all my fault. I asked him to come over. And he came alone.”

  
“It’s OK.” Simon said, swallowing. “Hey Raphael…how’s it hanging? How is…Imasu? Work? Stuff?”

  
He had barely looked at Raphael when he got into the room. When Raphael sighed, he looked at him and there was a dull ache in his chest. He felt, rather than saw Magnus and Alec leave the room.

  
“Simon, I…I’m sorry.”

  
“Sorry? Why?” Simon said, wincing at the snarky tone in his voice. He didn’t even know he was capable of that. “What exactly are you sorry for? For the lying? The cheating? The blatant disregard of my feelings? For making me look stupid? Or maybe for throwing away the last eight fucking years?”

  
He was suddenly shaking. He started to pace. “I don’t know what you can say to me to make me feel better, Rapha. I was happy. I thought you were too. If you were not feeling us anymore, why didn’t you say something? Anything would have been better than what I saw.”

  
“I know.” Raphael said quietly. “I don’t expect you to forgive me. I don’t even expect you to be friends with me but I couldn’t let it end between us like that. We have known each other for more than 10 years and I loved you for more than half of that.”

  
“You should have thought of that.” Simon said, suddenly tired. He sat down on the couch, facing Raphael.

  
“I fell in love.” Raphael said. “It’s no excuse for hurting you, but that’s what happened. What you and I had was fun. You made me feel grounded. With you I always knew what to expect and I thought that was enough. Till I met him. You were my first love, I swear. But…”

  
Simon felt tears prickling his eyelids. “Fucking hell Rapha.” He sighed. “Just…I want to hate you so much. Even now, I wish I could hate you. You hurt me. Maybe I was naive to think that my first love would be my last or something stupid like that, but I loved you. There was no me without you. Now, I’m alone.”

  
“I know I fucked up.” Raphael said, his voice closer. “I’ll do anything. Just tell me what to do. I know we can’t be friends anymore, but I…need you in my life.”

“Why?” Simon asked, not looking up. “What purpose would I serve?”

  
“Don’t sell yourself short Lewis.” Raphael said, dryly. “You are the best of us all. Don’t tell Magnus I said that.”

  
Simon laughed weakly. “Shit. I think I’d like us to be friends eventually. But, I need to get over you. I am still really mad at you. I mean, you broke my heart and I don’t know how to be Just Simon.”

  
He looked up and saw that Raphael sat next to him on the couch. “Are you happy? With Imasu, I mean.”

  
“Yes.” Raphael said. “One day, maybe I’ll tell you about him.”

  
“One day.” Simon said. “I think we’ll be fine. Eventually.”

  
“Thank you, Simon.” Raphael said. “So, I’m gonna go now…”

  
“Yeah.”

  
When he heard the front door shut, he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

  
“Clary? I need you.”

******

“Let’s take a trip.” Simon said, suddenly.

  
It was a few weeks after he saw Raphael and he needed a distraction. “For a week or a few days. To some island type place.”

  
“I like the way you think, Lewis.” Magnus said thoughtfully. “Where do you think we can go?”

  
“Hawaii? The Bahamas? Fiji? Florida?” Simon listed. They were at Hunters Moon, waiting for the girls. “I need a break from New York, man. I just want to be lazy and not think.”

  
“See Alec, I told you that was a thing.” Magnus said, elbowing Alec. Alec gave Simon a look as if to say “Look what you did.”

“Hey guys…” Clary sat next to Simon. “What’s up? Izzy will be here soon. Some work emergency.”

  
“What do you think about a holiday?” Simon asked, as Clary put her legs on his lap. “I’m talking a few days away from New York.”

  
“Oh yes!! Where?” Clary squealed. “Let’s go to the Bahamas. Or Hawaii!”

  
“So that’s four against one for a holiday.” Simon said, giving Alec a look. “What do you say big guy? You know it won’t be as much fun if you aren’t there? And I don’t want to have to deal with an Alec-less Magnus.” He gave a mock shudder. “Remember Thanksgiving of ’08, Clary?”

  
“You said you’d never speak of that.” Magnus said, with narrowed eyes. “You promised.”

  
“Fine, I’ll go.” Alec sighed dramatically. “One of these days, you guys will have to tell me what happened. Was it that bad?”

  
“Hey guys!” Maia said, slumping down next to Clary. “I hate school.”

  
“What you need is a holiday.” Simon said. “We are going to Fiji or The Bahamas.”

  
“Sun, Sand and the Sea?” Maia sat up. “I’m in.”

******

They ended up going to Los Angeles. Izzy’s boss had a beach house and they were told to stay there. Magnus, Simon, Clary, Maia and Bat got there first. Alec and Izzy would come the next day.

  
“I promise we’ll take care of him.” Simon said. “Just don’t take too long. I dunno how long we can keep him out of trouble.”  
“Ha ha.” Magnus scoffed, before kissing Alec. Izzy and Clary were further away saying their goodbyes.

  
“You’ll see them tomorrow, don’t be such babies.” Simon muttered. He sent a quick text to his sister and mother and went to check in.

  
“Hey man,” Bat came up and slung a hand over his shoulder. “The couples bringing you down?”

  
“No.” Simon laughed. “OK, maybe a little. But it’s cool. I’m planning to relax this week. No drama, no stress. Just sun, sand, the sea and endless pleasures.”

  
“Dude, we’re going to Los Angeles, Not Heaven.”

  
“Tomayto, tomahto.”

******

“I’ll be right back.” Simon yelled. It was about 8PM by the time everyone had settled in their rooms. Clary insisted on the master bedroom because, her “girlfriend was responsible for getting them this place.”

  
Magnus was already tipsy by the time they got to the beach house, so he didn’t argue. He just picked a room and fell into bed.  
Maia and Bat were already talking about going to get something to eat, so Simon decided to take a stroll by himself along the beach.

  
It was quiet and he was thankful for that. He had initially thought of going by himself, but with everything that was going on, Magnus would not let him out of his sight, so he had to involve them somehow. He really needed this time away from New York. And with his friends around, it was a bonus.

  
He heard someone talking and he looked up and saw a man having a heated argument on the phone. “…that is not what I…for fuck’s sake listen to-“ He kept quiet. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken like that. I’m sorry grandmother.”

  
Simon knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but he stopped when he heard the guy apologize for swearing at his grandmother. He was 12 the last time he used a swear word in front of his Bubbie. He could still taste the soap.

  
He flinched when the guy hung up the phone and made to throw it into the sea. “Is that wise?” he asked. “I mean, I can see how annoying family can be but you don’t want to throw away phone. I’m sure your grandmother would forgive you for swearing. At least you are an adult and she won’t try to wash your mouth with soap…”

  
The man stared at him oddly. Simon saw he was attractive, pretty even. With unruly blond hair that fell over his face. Wow.  
Simon slapped his hand against his mouth. Oh shit. He talked without thinking again. “Oh fuck, I’m so sorry. I overheard your conversation and I just spoke without thinking. I’m so sorry.”

  
He tried to walk past the guy when he heard a chuckle. “Your grandmother washed your mouth with soap?”

  
Simon relaxed. “Well, to be fair, I was 12.”

  
“Thank God.” The man laughed. “You are the one who rented Underhill’s place for the week?”

  
“Under-oh yea, Izzy’s boss.” Simon stammered. “Yea, my friends and I decided to take a much needed vacation here. I’m Simon Lewis.”

  
“Jonathan. But my friends call me Jace.”

  
“Am I your friend?” Simon asked. Wait, was he attempting to flirt with this man?

  
“We could be.” Jace said, with amusement. “So, where are you off to?”

  
“Nowhere.” Simon said. “I’m just stretching my legs. I needed a break from the noise. I love my friends, but…you know.”  
“Yea, I know…” there was something nostalgic in the man’s voice. “Do you mind if I walk with you? Since we are friends and all, Simon Lewis.”

  
“Please call me Simon. Or Si.”

******

Jace walked Simon back to Underhill’s beach house. The smaller man talked a mile a minute and while he would have found it annoying, tonight it was just…cute. He needed the distraction and it seemed the universe sent him a distraction in the form of Simon Lewis.

  
“Hey. Let me have your phone.” Simon blinked at him. Jace grinned at him and a dull flush crept up his neck. He fumbled for his phone and handed it to Jace.

  
Jace dialed his number on Simon’s phone and saved it. “You said, you are around for a week? Give me a call some time, lets hang out before you leave.” He said, handing Simon back his phone.

  
“S-Sure…”

  
When Jace got back to his grandmother’s beach house on the other side, he realized he was smiling.

******

“Hey Simon, you’re just in time for dinner.” Bat said.

  
Magnus was looking at him strangely. “Are you OK, Simon?” he asked “You are…glowing.”

  
“No I’m not. It’s sweat. I took a long walk.” He mumbled.

  
So maybe he had a crush. But he wasn’t going to say anything. “You guys should try it. A walk on the beach, when it’s just getting dark.”

  
“Uh-huh.” Magnus said. “Who was that you were talking to?”

  
“Huh? Nobody.” Simon said, looking away. “He just asked if we were the ones renting this place. I think he called the owner Underhill?”

  
“Yea.” Clary chipped in. “That’s Izzy’s boss.”

  
Simon avoided Magnus’s eyes as he sat down to eat. Jace was just a friend. A new friend. A straight new friend. No need to make a big deal out of it.

  
It had been ages since he had a new friend outside the group. Besides, it was a holiday thing.

  
Yeah, not a big deal at all.

  
He looked up at Magnus and said “I’m fine, Mom. Don’t stare a hole into my head.”

  
Magnus choked. Clary giggled and Maia chuckled at the expression on Magnus’s face.

  
“I’m telling Alec you called me Mom.”

  
“That just makes him my Dad.” Simon said cheekily.

  
His phone vibrated on his lap and he looked at it and snorted. PrettyBoyJace sent a message. Cocky much? He thought, picking up the phone to read the message.

  
_PrettyBoyJace [10.08pm]_  
 _Want to get a drink sometime?_

  
Simon froze. Was this…? Could he…? Nah, he’s just being friendly. Plus, he’s on a vacation. He’s allowed to have drinks with pretty boys.

  
**SimonLewis [10.09pm]**  
 **Sure. Let me know when you want to.**


	3. FRIENDSHIP/FIRST DATES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Jace go on a date of sorts. Magnus goes into dad mode and Alec is an accessory to a crime of sorts. Also, first kisses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this was a bit long. I'd like to promise that the following chapters won't be as long, but they will, even longer. I'm so sorry.

Alec and Izzy came in just before brunch, so Clary and Magnus decided to stay indoors with their significant others while Bat and Maia decided to go outside with Simon.

  
He may or may have not been looking out for a certain blond. Not that he’d admit it, if he was asked.

  
“So what first?” Maia asked. “I’m thinking the beach first. Then sightseeing. Or…Simon?”

  
“Yeah, you guys do that.” He said, absently. “I’m going to get…coffee or something.”

  
“Are you OK, buddy?” Bat asked. “You are more spacey than usual.”

  
“Yea, I’m fine.” Simon said. “I’m trying not to be a third wheel. Can you at least let me have that with my dignity intact?” He laughed. He saw Bat and Maia exchange a look. “Seriously, guys I’m fine. I have my phone. If I need you’ll call you guys. Go and have fun.”

  
“OK, but if Magnus asks, we were with you throughout.” Maia said, giving him a hug. “He made us promise not to leave you alone.”

  
“He did wha-“ Simon sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Never mind, I totally get it. I promise to tell him you were with me throughout.”

  
As they left, he heard Bat say “Are you sure this is a good idea?” He didn’t hear Maia’s reply. He made his way to a bar just overlooking the beach. He got out his phone and replied a message from his sister. He took a pic of the beach and sent to her.

  
BecksTheDevil [11.33AM]  
Send a picture of Raphael. I wonder what he’d look like at the beach.

  
Simon sighed. He remembered the half assed story he gave his family when Raphael was absent at Bubbie Helen’s birthday party.

  
**SimonLewis [11.35AM]**  
**Rapha and I broke up. Long story. It’s almost six months now. Don’t tell mom.**

  
He had barely hit send, when his phone started ringing. He gave a shaky laugh when he saw his sister’s name.

  
“Hey Becks…what’s up?” he said cheerily and braced himself for her screech.

  
“What do you mean, you and Raphael broke up? I spoke to him a couple of weeks ago. Come to think of it, he was vague and hurried me off the phone. Also, six months?! And you didn’t tell me? Or mom? Is that why he wasn’t at the party? Simon…”

  
He smiled. “I’m fine Becks. It is a long story. I promise to tell you everything when I get back. That’s why I came out here. Needed a change.”

  
“But…you should have told me.” She sounded sad. “What was the point of the shovel talk back then. It was eight fucking years, Si. Are you sure you are OK? Magnus is taking care of you?”

  
“Damn it Becks, I’m a grown man. I don’t need taking care of. In fact I may have met someone. And before you scream, not like that. He’s just a friend.”

  
“You like him.” Her voice was teasing. “Oh my Gosh, Simon do you have a crush? Also, you are my baby brother, of course you need taking care of.”

  
“Alec doesn’t fuss over Izzy like this.” He grumbled.

  
“That is because Izzy knows about 35 ways to kill a man with her high heels.”

  
“True.”

  
They chatted for a few minutes and Simon begged her not to tell their mother before he got back.

  
“What can I get you?” the bartender asked him, when he hung up. He turned and found himself staring at the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Like, epically beautiful. He sucked in a breath. “Um…surprise me?” he blushed. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to stare. You are…um…well…”

  
“I get that a lot.” The man laughed good naturedly and went to make Simon’s drink.

******

 _PrettyBoyJace [2.30PM]_  
_Meliorn says you liked his cocktails. Want to meet up there tonight?_

  
**SimonLewis [2.34PM]**  
**Of course you know him. Ridiculously hot people tend to flock together. And, yes…I’ll love to meet up there.**

  
_PrettyBoyJace [2.35PM]_  
_You think I’m ridiculously hot? Aww, Simon._

  
**SimonLewis [2.38PM]**  
**Shut up. I’m a little drunk. Merlion makes amazing cocktails. I think I love him.**

  
_PrettyBoyJace [2.40PM]_  
_I like drunk Simon. He’s fun. Bring him out tonight._

  
**SimonLewis [2.42PM]**  
**Well, are you buying? Maybe he’ll make an appearance. Gtg. My friends are looking at me funny.**

  
_PrettyBoyJace [2.43PM]_  
_See you around 9?_

  
**_“_** Who are you texting?” Izzy asked. They were all lying on the beach. Simon smiled at her. “My new boyfriend.”

  
“Who?” Magnus asked, looking at him. “Simon we just got here.”

  
“If you see him, you won’t blame me.” Simon said, clearly on a roll. “He made me these beautiful cocktails. A taste of heaven. I’ll probably never go back to New York. I’ll stay here and live off cocktails and our love.”

  
“Are you drunk?” Alec asked, squinting at Simon in the sun.

  
“Maia, you were supposed to watch him.” Magnus said, glaring at Maia.

  
“Oh she did. I just went to the bathroom and I met Merlion. It’s not Maia or Bat’s fault.” He gave Maia an exaggerated wink.

  
“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Clary said. “We came to relax. He’s relaxing.”

  
Simon lay back and listened to his friends talk about him and other stuff. His heart was racing. He managed to lie to his friends. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he couldn’t find it in him to be guilty.

  
“Why do I need taking care of?” he asked, suddenly, not opening his eyes. HE felt all of them freeze. “I spoke to Becks today and she asked if Magnus was taking care of me, since the whole Raphael mess.”

  
When nobody replied, he opened his eyes. They all looked guilty. Even Alec. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. It’s fine. I’ll say this though; I am fine. I may have not dealt with the break up as healthily as I should but I am fine. I don’t need watching. Or taking care of.” He stood up. “Now, I’m kinda sleepy. I’ll see you guys back at the house.”

  
He walked away quickly before anyone could say anything. He had to ask Meliorn what he put in those cocktails. He felt really good.

  
He stumbled a little. Yea, he needed to get inside soon or he’ll fall asleep right where he stood.

******

“Simon?” Alec stuck his head in Simon’s room. “You didn’t eat lunch. So Magnus made you something.”

  
“Yea, I’ll be right out.” Simon yawned. “What time is it?”

  
“A little after six.” Alec said, entering his room. “You OK?”

  
“Yeah?” he blinked up at Alec. “Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?”

  
“What, no!” Alec laughed. “Why would you think that?”

  
“Magnus only sends you when I’m being difficult.” Simon said, putting on his glasses. “What did I do?”

  
“Oh, nothing we didn’t deserve.” Alec said. “What do you remember?”

  
“Cocktails and me being an ass with no filter.” Simon said. “Oh. Is everyone mad at me?”

  
“No. Just worried.” Alec said. “We know why you wanted this vacation. And we were trying to ruin it by coddling you. Well, Magnus mostly, but don’t tell him I said that.”

  
“Oh.” Simon laughed. “It’s fine. Really. Now, let’s go, I’m hungry.”

  
Alec stood up to leave and Simon called him. “I-I may have a date tonight. Please don’t tell the others. It might be nothing, but this guy is really pretty and he asked me for drinks and-“

  
“Slow down.” Alec said, on hand in the air. “Is this the cocktail guy?”

  
“Oh no. But you guys should meet Meliorn.” Simon said with a grin. “He is beautiful. Like an angel and Lucifer had a baby. He is…wow.”

  
“I’ll take your word for it.” Alec smiled. “Be careful, I’ll cover for you, but you know Magnus will get it out of me eventually.”

  
“Yeah.” Simon sighed dramatically. “You are so whipped.”

“Yeah, I am.”

******

“So how did you escape this time?” Jace asked. He grinned as Simon was out of breath. How did he find this guy adorable?

“You look breathless.”

“Yea.” Simon stopped to catch his breath. “I have about an hour or two before they start blowing up my phone.”

  
“Why?” Jace asked. “Are you the youngest? Or are you fragile? Is this your first time away from home?”

  
“Ha ha. Funny.” Simon said. He sat at the bar, next to Jace. “Meliorn, my favorite person in the whole wide world. How about more of those magic cocktails?”

  
Meliorn laughed and went ahead to make Simon’s drink.

  
“To answer your question;” Simon took a deep breath. “I guess they feel I’m a bit of a flight risk. This vacation was for me. I just dragged them with me and they think I need looking after.”

  
“Oh.” Jace looked at him, taking in his unruly brown hair and glasses. “I can understand that. I had a fight with my grandmother and ran away.” He laughed at Simon’s expression. “Yeah, not very mature. I know.”

  
“No.” Simon said. “That was genius. Why didn’t I think of that?” Then he grimaced. “I probably would have fucked my way across America. And the Magnus would have found me and dragged me back home. Then called my mom. Oh Lord, I am an unruly teenager.”

  
Meliorn placed his drink in front of him. Simon smiled and took a sip. Jace stared at him a lot more intensely than he should have. “Tell me about your friends.”

  
“Only if you tell me about why you ran away.”

  
Jace found himself enjoying Simon’s company. He enjoyed it the first time but now, he was eager to know more about him. He laughed at his stories. Then after Simon’s sixth cocktail, Simon said something about three weeks of hell…

  
“…so after I saw Rapha with another guy, I sort of spent three weeks sleeping with everything that moved. Bat still sees me as some superhero.”

  
“Wait, Raphael is your ex?” he asked. Then Simon’s eyes widened. “Oh shit. What did I say?”

  
Jace held his forearm. “Relax. It’s OK. I promise.” He saw the bleak look in Simon’s eyes. “I ran away because the man I knew as my father just died.”

  
“Oh shit. I’m sorry.” Simon patted his hand on his arm. “But-“

  
“Long story short, he kidnapped me as a baby and raised me as his kid with his own son. When I was 10, my family, my grandmother, found me and took me away from him and put his son in foster care.”

  
He told Simon the story of how he and Sebastian kept in touch until recently. Sebastian stopped replying his mails and calls. Until a couple of weeks when he received a text message saying Valentine was dead.

  
“So you came here to meet your brother?” Simon asked. “Your story makes mine seem like teenage angst.” Simon laughed. Then he jumped, he reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. He laughed “Right on time.”

  
Jace was grateful for the change of topic. He didn’t want to ruin his date with this adorable man. “So, are you going back home?”

  
“Oh no.” Simon put his phone in his pocket. “I’m having fun. But I think I have had too much to drink. I’ll be right back.”  
Jace watched Simon go to the bathroom.

  
“You like him.” Meliorn said, smirking. “I never thought awkward brunettes were your type.”

  
“He’s not awkward.” Jace said automatically. “He has a certain charm.”

  
“I was wrong” Meliorn said, deadpan, “You love him.”

  
“Shut up.”

******

Simon was certain that Meliorn put a bit of truth serum in his cocktail. Why would he tell Jace about Rapha or his three weeks of debauchery?

  
He got out his phone and went through the messages.

  
Alec [10.50PM]  
Heads up. Also Clary is jealous that you told me and not her. That’s the one good thing I got out of this :D

  
**_MagnusBane [11.00PM]_**  
**_Alec says you are on a date?!! With who? Is it the bartender? When did you have time to get a date?_**

  
ClaryGay [11.15PM]  
You made a friend. And you are out on a date. I’m only mad that Alec knew before me. You should see him. He’s so smug. Ugh

 _ Dizzy [11.20PM] _  
_ I’m so proud of you Simon. You better tell him that if he hurts you, that I know 37 ways to kill a man with my shoes. _

  
**_ BattyMaia [11,22PM] _ **  
**_ When are you coming home? These lunatics have been screaming since Alec spilled the beans. You’d think they’d have better things to do with their mouths than scream. _ **

  
**_ Also, dude! ;) (this is bat) _ **

  
Simon laughed and put his phone back in his pocket. He made his way back to Jace who was just paying for their drinks. “Are we leaving?” he asked, ignoring the pang of disappointment.

  
Jace smiled and shook his head. “We both need to clear our heads.”

  
Simon hoped his relief didn’t show as he smiled. “Oh definitely.” He turned to Meliorn, “Meliorn, my angel. I have to introduce you to my friend, Magnus. He’s going to love you. His boyfriend may kill me but…we all have to die someday, right?”

  
Meliorn waved at them as they left. Jace grinned. “There he is. Drunk Simon” Simon rolled his eyes. “When do I get to meet Drunk Jace?”

  
“He doesn’t exist.” Jace said smugly. “I am in control at all times. I’m no lightweight.”

  
“Ha ha.” Simon scoffed. “But yea, I am going to feel this in the morning.” He paused. “But it will be worth it.” He beamed at Jace, who blinked and his smile faltered for about a second.

  
“Are you flirting with me Mr. Lewis?” Jace asked, as they made their way down the beach.

  
“Maybe…” Simon murmured. “I don’t know. The last time I tried to flirt with someone, I was 18 and it was a mess. So I may not know what I’m doing. Hell, for all I know you could be straight and nice and just enjoy my company, so-“

  
Jace grabbed him kissed him. Simon froze for about a second before he kissed him back. OK, so not straight.


	4. FORGIVENESS AND SHENANIGANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon calls Raphael for advice and the group get to have a bit of fun. (Maia and Bat are wild af). Jace tells Simon what he does for a living and Simon has a fangirl moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saphael is not my favorite ship but I love the idea of Simon and Raphael being friends. I couldn't stand Simon being mad at him for too long.  
> The parts about Sebastian are mostly fillers, I may or may not follow up on them.  
> Yes, another long chapter. I'm sorry.

“What time did you get in last night?” Magnus asked, when Simon came downstairs for breakfast/brunch. Simon raised an eyebrow. “A little after two? Did I miss something?”

  
“Is that a hickey?!” Clary squealed. Alec covered his face. “Simon!”

  
“What?!” Simon said, sitting and covering his neck. “I didn’t do anything. Seriously, if I did anything like that, I wouldn’t even be home till later today.”

  
Alec looked at him, then Magnus. “See, Magnus, he’s fine. He’s still your innocent little angel.”

  
“Yes Magnus.” Simon said. “Besides, it was one date. Not a proposal.”

  
“So, who is this…man you let feel you up after one date?” Izzy asked, her eyes dancing with amusement. “I mean, Simon…I’m proud of you and all but Magnus needs an answer right now.”

  
“And I know it’s not the bartender.” Magnus said, still glaring.

  
“Relax, he was a real gentleman.” Simon said, taking a sip of his orange juice. He walked me home after we made out just outside the bar. It was magical. I felt like a princess.”

  
“Simon…” Magnus growled. Clary was giggling and Bat still looked too sleepy to participate.

  
“What? That’s what happened.” Simon said. “It’s just one date Magnus. I’m fine. I promise. So I told Meliorn that you guys would meet today. And Alec, I apologize ahead of time. Please, don’t kill me…”

  
Alec looked confused. “Why…? What did you do Simon?”

******

“Simon he’s perfect.” Clary hissed, when they got to Meliorn’s bar. Magnus had turned on the charm and Alec stood, uncomfortably while his boyfriend was flirting with Meliorn.

  
“I told you.” Simon grinned. To Meliorn he said, “Meliorn, these guys are my family. That’s Magnus, Alec, Clary, Izzy, Maia and Bat. Can we get them drinks? They don’t believe your cocktails are that amazing.”

  
“Oh, I believe you Simon.” Magnus said, distractedly.

  
“So, my boyfriend and I were talking,” Maia said, conversationally. “Would you be interested in a threesome?”

  
“Maia!” Clary and Izzy gasped. Magnus looked impressed, Alec looked constipated and Bat just looked sheepish.

  
“What?” Maia asked. “We were all thinking it. I just had the balls to say it.”

  
“Well,” Magnus said, looking at Alec, who glared at him and shook his head “No, Magnus.” Magnus smiled. “We weren’t”

  
“And we are lesbians.” Clary said. Izzy tapped her chin, “Actually, I’m bisexual but…”

  
“Izzy!” Alec put his head on the bar and, made a strangled sound.

  
“Oh yes…I could draw you both…” Clary said.

  
Simon was having a fit. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. “Meliorn, didn’t I tell you. These ones would do anything for a pretty face.”

  
“I get this a lot.” Meliorn said, with a grin. “A lot more than you’d expect.” He turned to Maia, “To answer your question, the day is still young.” And he winked.

  
Simon rolled his eyes as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He grinned as he saw the text message on his phone.

  
_PrettyBoyJace [12.30PM]_  
 _What are you up to? Want to have lunch?_

  
**SimonLewis [12.31PM]**  
 **I brought my friends to Meliorn’s bar and I think he just agreed to a threesome with Maia and her boyfriend. Lunch sounds good. Where?**

  
_PrettyBoyJace [12 34PM]_   
_He what? Can’t say I’m surprised. My place? Let’s say in an hour. I’ll cook._

  
**SimonLewis [12.36PM]**   
**Is there anything you can’t do? I don’t know where you live though. I know it’s close but I’m not so sure.**

  
_PrettyBoyJace [12.38PM]_  
 _I’ll come and get you. I’ll call when I’m close._

  
Simon looked up when Meliorn placed his drink in front of him. His friends’ reactions to their drinks were hilarious. Bat kept trying to convince Meliorn to come back to New York with them. “You can stay with me and Maia. Right, babe?”

  
Simon’s phone rang. He saw Jace’s name and took a few steps away. “Are you here already?”

  
“No. I just wanted to talk to you.” Jace said, “You are not allergic to anything are you?”

  
“Not that I know of.”

  
“Good. So…has anyone offered to take Meliorn home yet?”

  
“Yea, Bat's...working on it.” Simon laughed. “He is surprising me. Alec has warmed up to Meliorn now. I think the cocktails are working.”

  
“I know you are weird about your friends knowing you are seeing someone, but have you figured out how you are going to leave?”

  
“I’ll think of something.” Simon said. He’d probably just walk off and leave without telling them. Or maybe he’ll send Alec a text.

******

He sent Alec a text as he was going to meet Jace.

  
**SimonLewis [1.30PM]**  
 **Have a lunch date. I’ll be back later.**

  
Alec [1.31PM}  
What? Now I’m your partner in crime? You owe me Lewis.

  
Simon smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket, his heart beating with anticipation. In just two days, he was already excited about hanging out (going on a date?)with a guy.

  
All his life, he had known only Raphael. This was new. And exciting. And this was what he needed. Simon Lewis was going to have fun. And he’d deal with the consequences later.

  
At least, that was what he told himself, till he saw Jace walking towards him.

  
Shit.

  
He was screwed.

******

After lunch, Simon and Jace sat on the terrace and were on their second bottle of beer.

  
“Are you sure I can’t take you home with me?” Simon asked. “That meal was…I think I had tears in my eyes.”

  
“Well, living with Imogen Herondale has its perks. That was one of them.”

  
Wait.

  
“Imogen Herondale is your grandmother?” Simon asked. “That makes you…Oh fuck me.”

  
Jace laughed, nervously. “Um, yea. That’s me. Jonathan Herondale.”

  
“You are a legend.” Simon sat up and looked at him. “I can see why you didn’t tell me. I mean, you just met me and I could be a crazed fan. Or a stalker. Not that I’m not a fan. I love your pieces. I understand the need for anonymity.” Then Simon gasped again. “You swore at Imogen Herondale. You are badass.”

  
Jace laughed long and hard. “What the hell, Lewis?”

  
Simon grinned, although, his heart was racing again. “I was at this function with the kids I teach and she was there. Very scary lady. No offense.”

  
“Oh, she’s terrifying.” Jace smiled. “So you teach?”

  
“Yea, I’m a music teacher. And I also teach kids how to play the guitar. I used to be in a band in high school. I’m sorry. But I’m about to fangirl the fuck out. Do you mind?”

  
Jace grinned. “Bring it on, Lewis.”

  
Simon laughed, completely missing the look Jace was giving him.

  
He made out with Jonathan Fucking Herondale.

  
He could die now.

******

Jace held his hand as he walked him home. Simon tried not to blush, but he was glad it was dark so Jace couldn’t tell.

  
After he had gotten over his groupie ramble, he and Jace talked about work and music and Jace had played one of his pieces for him.

  
Simon was so screwed.

  
He and Jace also made out a little before Simon’s phone started blowing up with messages. It was then he realized it was quite late.

  
“You didn’t have to walk me all the way home, you know?” Simon said. “Not that I’m complaining. But you know Magnus will be looking out of the window or worse, waiting for me outside.”

  
“Normally, I would be put out that you are hiding me from your family.” Jace said, squeezing his hand. “But, like you said, we just met. They may not like the idea of their baby being corrupted by the scary mysterious unknown man.”

  
“Oh, screw that.” Simon said. “I just want to keep you to myself before I set them on you. My family is…intense. Especially Magnus. He’s like the older brother I never had. And he’s one of my best friends. I’m sure you’ll meet him before the end of this vacation.”

  
Jace stopped suddenly and pulled Simon close. “Don’t talk about leaving yet.” He said before kissing him.

  
Yea. Simon thought as he wrapped his arms around Jace’s neck. He was definitely screwed.

******

Simon blinked at the image he met when he walked into the house. A shirtless Meliorn was in the living room and all his friends were high.

  
He shrugged and sat next to Alec, who was so relaxed, it was almost scary. “Hey big guy. You good?”

  
“Oh yeah, I’m good.” Alec smiled, ruffling his hair. “How was your date?”

  
“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Simon said, “ Where is Magnus?”

  
“He got hungry.” And Alec giggled. This was bizarre.

  
At least, until he saw Meliorn kiss Maia. “Um, Meliorn, my man, who is at the bar? It was still open when I passed it.”

  
“My brother.” Meliorn said, simply.

  
Clary was asleep on Izzy’s chest on the couch. Alec got up and stumbled to the kitchen. Simon got out his phone and took pictures. Then sent Jace a text.

  
**SimonLewis [10.15PM]**  
 **So Meliorn is here. My friends are high and I’m pretty sure Alec and Magnus are going to start having sex in the kitchen.**  
 ***image attached***

  
_PrettyBoyJace [10.19PM]_  
 _Oh fuck! I never knew it could go this far. I don’t know whether I should be impressed or scandalized. Are you OK?_

  
**SimonLewis [10.22PM]**  
 **Yeah, I’m going to bed. I had a great time today/tonight. We should do it again.**

  
_PrettyBoyJace [10.24PM]_  
 _Oh we will. ;)_

******

Simon gave Meliorn a two fingered salute when he saw him leave the house early in the morning. Clary made her way slowly down to the living room and curled up next to Simon. “Alec said you went on a date.”

  
“Yeah.” Simon said, “When I got back, you guys were out of it. Maia and Bat had sex with Meliorn. And Alec was giggling. It was so bizarre.”

  
“Wait, Maia and Bat did what?”

  
“And it was one of the best nights of my life.” Bat said, strolling out of his room.

  
“When I said you guys would like him, I had no idea what the hell I was talking about.” Simon said. Then he showed Clary the pictures he took the night before.

  
“Oh man, Izzy is going to kill you.” Bat said. “That is not a flattering picture.”

  
“How was your date, man?” Bat asked. “Alec said you had a date.”

  
“Oh, it was great. I had a great time” Simon said. “Was Magnus upset I ditched you guys?”

  
“Only for a bit. Then Meliorn brought out the weed.” Clary said. “It was a fun night.”

  
“Hey Simon.” Alec yawned. “Hey Bat, Clary…what’s up?”

  
“Bat and Maia had sex with Meliorn last night Clary quipped. Alec turned and went back into his room muttering about how it was too early for this shit.

  
“Where’s Magnus? I’m hungry.” Clary grumbled. “Or Maia.”

  
“I wouldn’t bother Maia right now.” Bat said, going to the kitchen. “She won’t be up for a couple or more hours.”

  
“I don’t even want to know.” Simon groaned.

******

“So are you telling us who the mystery man is?” Izzy asked, as they all settled in for breakfast.

  
“Jonathan Herondale.” Simon said without looking at anyone. Magnus spat out his barely chewed up toast. “What?” and at the same time Alec went “Magnus, gross.”

  
“Wait,” Izzy said, her expression was stunned. “The Jonathan Herondale. The pianist.”

  
“Yeah. The one and only.” Simon said, avoiding everyone. When everyone was silent Alec asked “Who is Jonathan Herondale?”

  
“Alexander darling…I love you but you need to expand your horizons.” Magnus said. Izzy handed Alec her phone and Alec’s eyes widened. “Really? This is who you are seeing?”

  
“Well, he introduced himself as Jace. So I didn’t know.” Simon said, quietly. “And I think I might like him.”

  
“Of course you like him.” Magnus said. “He’s Jonathan Fucking Herondale. Hell, I think I like him too. No offense Alexander.”

  
“In the space of two days you have flirted with one man and claimed to like another one. I think I’ll be OK.” Alec deadpanned. Magnus laughed and kissed his cheek.

  
“Well, I liked him before I knew who he was.” Simon said. “And I’d like you guys to let me enjoy this, for the rest of this vacation. That means no treating me like a baby. He already thinks I’m fragile.”

  
“But you are-“ Clary started, but she saw the glare he gave her. “Sure, no babying Simon. Got it.”

“Simon, you have been there for every one of us. Even Bat.” Magnus said. “Why is it so hard to let us be there for you?”

  
Simon was quiet. He never thought about it like that. “I guess, I never thought about it like that. Maybe, I just want to still be that person. Maybe that was what Rapha meant by…” He stood up. “I need to make a call.”

  
He waited till he closed his room door before dialing a number. He smiled at the sleepy voice that answered.

  
“Hey Rapha…”

  
“Simon?” Raphael’s voice was more alert. “Are you OK? Are you still in Los Angeles?”

  
“I’m fine.” Simon said. “Listen, do you think I’m fragile?”

  
“No.” Raphael answered immediately, “A little naïve, but that is who you are. Why? What did Magnus say?”

  
Simon lay on the bed, he missed this. “Nothing much, but, I-I met someone.”

  
“OK…” Rapahel shifted. “Where?”

  
“Here in Los Angeles. I know it has been two days give or take, but I think I like him?” Simon said. “I’m telling you this ‘cos well, you can be a blunt asshole.”

  
“Wow, thanks.” Raphael said dryly. “Call a man in the morning to insult him.”

  
“You love me.” Simon shot back. Then he was quiet.

  
“Yeah, I do.” Raphael said, quietly. “ As for your new boyfriend, just breathe. If he isn’t put out by your incessant rambling, I don’t think he’s going anywhere.”

  
“But he’s here.” Simon argued. “And I’m in New York.”

  
“Not for another five days.” Raphael said. “I know it’s because of what happened between us that you are having this freak out, but calm down. And enjoy your vacation.”

  
“OK.” Simon laughed.

  
“Oh, and Simon?” Raphael called him. “Magnus is Magnus, he’s not going to stop worrying so let him meet this guy, so he can worry less.”

  
“It’s weird, how much you know us.” Simon laughed.

  
“it’s what I do best.”

  
“Thanks Rapha.” Simon said, before he hung up.

  
“Rapha says hi.” He said when he got back to the kitchen. Maia was awake and sitting on Bat’s lap.

  
“Izzy says you are dating a celebrity.” Maia said as soon as he sat down. “Simon, we just got here. How did that happen?”

  
“Same way you and your boyfriend hooked up with the beautiful bartender.” Simon said without pause.

  
“Meliorn is really something…”

  
“I drew him…Simon, he is exquisite…”

  
“If I wasn’t with Alexander, I may have had sex with him myself…”

  
“Magnus! Oh alright. He really was something. There’s no way those cheekbones are his…”

******

**SimonLewis [3.30PM]**   
**Hey Goldilocks, what are you up to? Are you up for dinner tonight? Magnus is cooking.**

  
_PrettyBoyJace [3.33PM]_  
 _You want me to meet your friends??? Is it safe? Did Magnus ground yo_ u?

  
**SimonLewis [3.35PM]**  
 **Haha. Yes I want you to meet my friends and please don’t say anything about grounding to Magnus. Don’t give him ideas.**

  
_PrettyBoyJace [3.38PM]_  
 _Gotcha. Sure, dinner sounds nice. Time?_

  
**SimonLewis [3.40PM]**   
**7.30? Just a warning tho, my friends are not well. Don’t judge them. They are really good people**

  
_PrettyBoyJace [3.42PM]_  
 _I’ll keep that in mind. And Simon, don’t call me Goldilocks_


	5. DECLARATIONS AND ACCEPTANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace hangs out with Simon and his friends. Simon and Jace get closer and feelings are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me unleashing my inner cheesy.

Simon!” Clary called out. “There’s someone here for you.”

  
Simon felt all his friends stare at him. “Stop it.” He hissed. “You are all being weird.”

  
He smiled when he saw Jace at the door. “Hey Jace. This Is Clary. Come inside.” When Jace went in front of the, Clary pulled him to her. “He’s pretty. Like really pretty.”

  
Simon rolled his eyes and before he could say anything, Magnus came out of the kitchen, all smiles and charm.

  
“Hello, you must be Jonathan.” He said, and Jace balked for a second before relaxing and saying “Just call me Jace, everyone does. Except my grandmother.”

  
It got easier after that. Too easy. At a point, Simon dragged Alec to the kitchen, “What is going on? Everyone is…behaving themselves. Except you, you are the poster boy for good behavior.”

  
Alec shrugged. “Raphael may have threatened to send me a video of that Thanksgiving we never speak of. Seriously, what happened?”

  
“We made a promise.” Simon said, distractedly. “So Rapha threatened Magnus to be nice to my friend, who I may not be infatuated with, and the rest of you just went with it?”

  
“Yea.” Alec shrugged again. “Raphael said you sounded excited. So we are all behaving.”

  
Oh.” Simon said. “It’s weird. Tell them to stop it.”

  
“What?” Alec gaped. “What?” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “OK. On one condition. Tell me what happened on that Thanksgiving."

  
“How about I show you a picture and we call it even?”

  
“Deal.”

******

“So Simon says you play the piano.” Maia said. “And that you are really good.”

  
“Yea,” Jace said. “That’s actually my job. If you can call it that.”

  
“He’s Jonathan Herondale.” Simon said, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “I told you guys.”

  
“Oh, you were serious?” Bat said, playing along.

  
Right then Magnus went into fangirl mode. Alec rolled his eyes the whole time. Clary whispered something in Izzy’s ears and Izzy froze. “Alec, switch rooms with us.”

  
“What, why?” Alec asked, the change in topics confusing him. Jace blinked and looked at Simon. “Wait for it.” He whispered.  
“Clary just told me something…scary.” Izzy said, looking horrified.

  
“Well, I’m not switching rooms ‘cos you are scared.” Alec said. Magnus tried to say something. “Magnus, she’s a big girl. She’s been there two days. What did Clary say?”

  
“I just said that after the holiday, she can boast that she’s had sex in the same room her boss has…” Clary said.

  
“There it is.” Simon said laughing. Jace’s muffled “Oh my God” sent Maia into fits of laughter.

  
Alec looked offended. Magnus gave Clary a dirty look.

  
“I’m sorry.” Clary said, he lips twitching. “How was I to know she would freak out?”

  
He’s probably had sex in every room in the house.” Jace said. And everyone stared at him in shock. “What? I have met the guy. He is very…”

  
“Please don’t finish that statement.” Alec said, looking like he was going to burst. Magnus jumped up and went into the room he shared with Alec. He came out in seconds, with a bottle.

  
“I don’t know about you, but I need to drink till I don’t remember this conversation.” He said. Everyone agreed. “Except you Clarissa, you need to think about what you have done.”

  
“Ooh, he’s full naming you…” Maia said. “You are in trouble.”

  
Clary pouted. “I’ll just remind you tomorrow.”

  
Simon said “I’ll probably just go home with Jace. I don’t think Underhill has had sex there, has he?”

  
“No, Simon.” Bat said, “You have to suffer with us. Sorry Jace, no nookie for you tonight.”

  
Simon choked and then snatched the bottle from Magnus and pouring a quite a bit into his glass. He threw it back, grimacing slightly. “Bat, I’ll get you for that.”

  
Jace, the traitor, was laughing.

******

Simon’s legs were shaky when he and Jace left the others and went into Simon’s room.

  
“You heard Magnus. We all have to suffer.” Simon slurred.

  
“I think that was Bat.” Jace said, lying down next to Simon.

  
“Don’t mention that name.” Simon growled. Then he stretched. “Fuck, I am going to feel it in the morning.” He moaned.

  
“Poor baby.” Jace chuckled. Simon hummed.

  
“You’ll stay?” he murmured slowly.

  
“Yeah, I’ll stay.” Jace said. “But you’ll have to…” Simon was already out, soft snores reaching Jace’s ears.

  
Jace looked at the man lying next to him. In sleep, Simon looked almost boyish. He shifted and toed off his shoes before shifting to the pillows. Jace took his glasses off and put them on the bedside table. He sat up and took off his shirt and belt, before lying down next to Simon. He lay facing him, watching his face until he fell asleep.

******

Simon moaned as he tried to move. His head was heavy and his bladder was full. What did he drink last night? Meliorn’s cocktails didn’t do this to him. Then last night came back to him, he sat up and realized his mistake.

  
“What the hell?” he swore as the room tilted sharply. Tequila. Ugh.

  
“Whoa…” A voice he didn’t expect to hear in the morning. “Easy…are you OK?”

  
“Jace?” Simon said. “I’m dying.” He moaned again. Jace chuckled. And he felt something on his face. His glasses.

  
“Keep that up and Magnus will have to throw me out.” Jace said, lying against the headboard, bare chested and covered in tattoos. Simon stared, longer than absolutely necessary.

  
“Hey, Simon.” Jace said. Simon moved his head. Slowly. He got up gingerly and made his way to the bathroom.

  
When he came out, he had changed his shirt and his jeans for shorts. He made his way gingerly to his bed and lay down again. It was then he saw Jace was dressed. “You’re leaving?”

  
“Yea. I’ll call you later today.” He pressed a kiss on Simon’s lips and took off his glasses.

  
Simon was asleep before Jace let himself out of the house.

******

“I’m never drinking again.” Maia moaned, her face hidden in the folds of her hoodie. Bat was dozing on her lap. Izzy was moving around at an annoyingly fast pace.

  
“Baaabe, slow down.” Clary grumbled. “You are making me dizzy.”

  
“You guys are a bunch of lightweights.” Alec chuckled. He didn’t even look hungover.

  
“You say that now only because you didn’t drink.” Simon said, coming out of his room.

  
Magnus sat still in the armchair, with sunglasses on and a scowl on his face. “You kids need to be quiet.” He growled.

  
Alec leaned over and kissed his temple. He turned to Simon, “Where is your boyfriend?”

  
“He’s not my boyfriend.” Simon said, glaring at Alec as much as he could. “I guess he left? We were pretty wasted last night.”

  
“It was Clary’s fault.” Bat said, sleepily.

  
Everyone hummed and Clary flipped them the bird. Izzy chuckled. “Hey, stop bullying my girlfriend.”

  
“How is she so cheerful?” Simon grumbled. His phone vibrated with a message.

 _“PrettyBoyJace [1213PM]_  
_Are you alive? You seemed pretty out of it when I left this morning._

  
**SimonLewis [12.14PM]**  
**This morning?? You slept over? Yes, I am alive, barely.**

  
_PrettyBoyJace [12.16PM]_  
_You asked me to. Plus, you snore like my cat…I think you made me miss home._

  
**SimonLewis [12.20PM]**  
**I’m not over being compared to a cat, so I’ll let that slander slide. We are all in recovery mode here. Except Izzy. You two should attempt drinking together. Should be fun.**

  
_PrettyBoyJace [12.22PM]_  
_Well, if you guys are feeling up to it, there’s a party tonight. Meliorn is in charge of drinks. So it should be fun._

  
**SimonLewis [12.24PM]**  
**I don’t know if any of us will drink again after last night, but sure. Any excuse to see you.**

Simon blushed as he hit send. He heard someone clear his throat and he looked up at Alec’s amused gaze. “What?”

  
“Oh nothing.” Alec said, grinning. “Was that Jace?”

  
“Yeah, he says he spent the night.” Simon said. Magnus sat up at that. “He did what?”

  
“Wait, ‘he says’?” Izzy asked, “Didn’t you know?”

  
“Bro, I was wasted.” Simon mumbled. “I vaguely remember falling into bed.”

  
“Did anything happen?” Clary asked, her eyes opened a bit.

  
“I don’t think so.” Simon looked at Jace’s message again. “Do you guys wanna go to a party tonight? Meliorn is going to be there.”

******

“I really like you.” Jace said, low enough for only Simon to hear. Although, it wouldn’t have mattered, his friends were nowhere near.

  
“I should hope so.” Simon laughed. “Otherwise, that would defeat the purpose of a Holiday Romance.”

  
“Is that what you think this is?” Jace asked. “A fling?”

  
“A fling would involve sex, no?” Simon said, turning to look at Jace. “Am I missing something?”

  
Jace looked away. “No. It’s just…”

  
“Jace,” Simon said. “I was in love with one person for 10 years. He was the love of my life, till he wasn’t. And it broke me. Or it would have, if my friends were not there for me. I like you, but in a few days, I’m going back to New York, back to my life. I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

  
“What if I have my hopes up?” Jace asked quietly.

  
“Really?” Simon asked, “For me? How would it work?”

  
“Do you really believe I live here all year round?” Jace asked, one eyebrow arched. “I don’t live here. I can be anywhere.”

  
“I know you don’t live here.” Simon frowned. “You have known me for only three days give or take a few hours. What makes you think I’m what you want?”

  
“Who makes rules on feelings?” Jace asked. “If I say I fell in love with you when you told me your grandmother washed out your mouth with soap for swearing, then who is to tell me that it’s wrong?”

  
Simon just stared. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

  
“I’m not saying, make a decision now.” Jace said, sighing. “I’m just saying I don’t want us to end when you leave. I really like you, Simon.”

  
“Oh.” Simon breathed.

  
When he didn’t say anything for a while, Jace said dryly. “Can you say something? I like it when you talk. In fact that’s one of the things I liked about you, your endless rambling…”

  
Simon reached for Jace’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

  
“Stop.” He breathed against Jace’s lips. “Rambling is my thing.”

  
“Hey!” Izzy called, “Lovebirds, let’s get something to eat. Magnus is tipsy.”

  
As Simon started to follow Izzy, Jace pulled him back. “Just…think about it, OK?”

******

“Why are you out here by yourself?” Clary asked, coming out and sitting next to Simon on the steps leading to the house. “Are you OK?”

  
“Jace said he likes me.” Simon said.

  
“I should hope so.” Clary said. “You didn’t see the way he looked at you. Like you were something beautiful.”

  
“Stop it.” Simon nudged her with his shoulder. “It-It’s weird. I have only been in love with one person my whole life. This is new ground for me. I am in way over my head.”

  
“Remember how Izzy and I started dating?” Clary asked.

  
“Please…that was the shortest courtship ever.” Simon laughed at the memory. “You guys have been together even longer than Alec and Magnus.”

  
“That is because Alec was repressed back then.” Clary laughed. “I think Magnus scared him a little.”

  
“Yea.” Simon said. “Jace is…Jace. Pretty, rich and a real life celebrity. I’m just…me. And Imogen Herondale is his grandmother. Can you see anybody introducing me to her as their significant other?”

  
“Simon.” Clary pinched him. “Remember Rapahel’s homophobic Uncle? I hated the guy, even though he’s dead now, I still kinda hate him.”

  
“He wasn’t homophobic.” Simon said. “He was jealous…or envious. He said I was his favorite “fag”, no matter how many times I tried to tell him that wasn’t politically correct. But you know, old dog, new tricks, yada yada yada.”

  
“But he loved you.” Clary said. “You guys would play chess every Sunday, especially when Raphael wasn’t home. If you could get that archaic son of a bitch to love you, Imogen Herondale is a no problem for you.”

  
“Slow down, Fray.” Simon said. “I’m not dating him yet. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

  
“There’re no rules on how we feel.” Clary said. “I think Magnus said that once. Besides, if you haven’t scared him up with your rambling, I don’t think he’ll be going anywhere. Look at all of us. We are still here. Even after your two hour rant about how Raphael could pull off a suit way better than Alec could.”

  
“It wasn’t two hours.” Simon laughed at the memory. “Still, I fell for Rapha the first time I saw him and he was wearing a suit. I still have…Oh.”

  
“Exactly.” Clary grinned. “I think you should just talk to Jace. I mean, it’s rude to keep a man waiting. I think, I’m a lesbian, men confuse me.”

  
“What?” Simon looked up and saw the familiar figure walking towards them. “OK, thanks Fray.” He kissed her hair and stood up to walk towards Jace.

  
“Hey.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Jace said. “I shouldn’t have…”

  
“It’s fine.” Simon said, holding Jace’s hand. “I’m a chicken. And I tend to get ahead of myself. If you still want this…me, I’m game.”

  
Jace smiled. Then he smirked. “You need to work on your sweet talk, Lewis.”

  
“I’m practically a newbie at this.” Simon said, laughing. “The last person I asked out had to kiss me to shut me up because I couldn’t stop stammering. It was embarrassing, but it worked out. It was a good thing he liked me already because-“

  
Jace leaned in and kissed him.

  
“Like that?” he whispered.

Simon smiled. “Dude, that was smooth.”

“Simon! Don’t call me dude.” Jace groaned.

Simon laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Wanna go back to my place?” Jace asked.

******

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were a freak.” Jace said breathlessly next to Simon, who giggled and hit his arm weakly.

  
“I said ‘horndog’, but OK.” Simon retorted. His face was still flushed and his eyes were hooded. “Are you saying I’m too much for you?”

  
“Let’s not be hasty.” Jace replied, turning to face him. “I haven’t been with anyone as enthusiastic as you in a while. Let me catch up, at least.”

  
“Well, you can’t blame me.” Simon said, “It’s the tattoos. They are very…”

  
“Very…?” Jace reached for him and pulled him close.

  
“Uh huh.” Simon sighed. “I really don’t feel like moving.”

  
“So, stay.” Jace said. “I guarantee I can make you scream my name a few more times before your friends start to panic.”

  
“Oh?” Simon sat up. “Is that…are you…? OK. That sounds like a plan.”

******  
_**MagnusBane [4.30AM]**_  
_**I just hope you two are using protection.**_

  
Simon laughed out loud.

  
“Go back to sleep, Lewis.” Jace mumbled.


	6. STATUS QUO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and his friends go back to New York and Simon gets a not so rude shock and an awesome birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the story got away from me. (I'm really sorry). This is kind of, sort of a filler chapter.

It was raining when they got back to New York. Everyone was subdued when they all went their separate ways. Simon sent a text to Jace as soon as he got home.

**SimonLewis [2.20PM]**   
**We are back home. It’s raining and everyone is kinda bummed. Is it weird that I miss you already? ‘Cos I do.**

The rest of the holiday was a blur. Simon slept over at Jace’s for the next two nights and they all had breakfast together before going to the airport. Maia and Bat had tried to convince Meliorn to come and visit them in New York.

  
“I think Maia and Bat had the most fun.” Simon said. Magnus laughed.

“I doubt it."

“Please.” Simon said. “How many people would get to say ‘Hey, my boyfriend and I had sex with a fallen angel’? I didn’t even know Bat had it in him.”

“I would have thought you had the most fun.” Alec said. “I mean, you actually look relaxed. Which is what you needed in the first place.”

“Yea, sex would do that to ya.”Simon said, winking. “But, the both of you know all about that, now don’t you?”

“I don’t like this Simon, Magnus.” Alec said, rolling his eyes.

“I think he’s right.” Magnus said, thoughtfully. “We do know about that.”

“Oh my God!” Alec groaned, dramatically.

“I’m not in the mood to cook today.” Magnus yawned. “We’ll order something later. I’m going to bed.”

Simon went back to his room with a small smile. Alec was right, this vacation was exactly what the doctor ordered. And even if he never saw Jace again, it was worth it.

His phone vibrated with a message. He smiled when he saw it.

_PrettyBoyJace [2.30PM]_   
_I miss you too_

******

“Are you OK, Monkey?” his mother asked him. “I should give that boy a piece of my mind for hurting my baby.”

  
“Mom, it’s fine.” Simon said. “We are friends now, I think. Not close friends, but I don’t hate him."

  
“You are too good, Si.” Rebecca said. “I mean, he cheated on you. And you found out, not like he told you. You should kick his ass.”

  
“Magnus took care of it.” Simon said, sipping his coffee. It was a few days after they had all gotten back from Los Angeles. Simon stoppled to have breakfast with his mom and sister before going to work.

  
“So how was your vacation?” Rebecca asked, as small smile playing on her lips. “Did you meet anyone?”

  
“For the love of-“ Simon sighed. “I should have known. Clary?”

  
“Clary.” His sister snickered.

  
Their mother looked at oth of them. “What are you two talking about?

  
“Simon had a summer fling.” Rebecca said. “Clary said the guy was literally an angel. Blonde and bronzed. Like a Greek god.”

  
“Damn it.” Simon covered his face with his hand. “I’m going to kill her.”

  
“Oh, you met someone?” his mother asked. “That’s nice. Who is he?”

  
Simon muttered his name and took a huge gulp of his coffee.

  
“What was that, Monkey?” his mother asked. “You know I hate it when you mumble.”

  
“Jonathan Herondale.” Simon said, louder. “My “fling” was with Jonathan Herondale.”

  
Rebecca gaped. “Clary didn’t tell me that.”

“Wait, The Jonathan Herondale?” his mother asked. “Him?”

  
“Don’t be weird, please?” Simon begged.

  
“Oh my poor naïve baby brother…” Rebecca scoffed. “Don’t be silly. Of course we’ll be weird. You seduced a celebrity. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

  
“Well, it was the other way around most of the time, but OK.” Simon grinned gleefully as his sister choked and his mum glared at him. “Sorry mom.”

  
“So are you seeing him again?” Rebecca asked.

  
“I don’t know.” Simon replied. “He’s there and I’m here. Long distance doesn’t work like it does in the movies.”

  
“Typical.” Rebecca said, “You bag a celeb and you can’t even keep him.”

  
“I’ll get you a puppy.” Simon sniped, good naturedly . “You can keep that one.”

  
“I’m glad you had a great time, honey.” His mother said. “How is work?”

  
Simon proceeded to tell them about work. His phone vibrated when he was talking and a quick glance told him it was Jace.

  
_PrettyBoyJace [10.30AM]_  
 _Leaving Los Angeles in a few hours. Her Majesty has summoned me. And L.A isn’t as much fun as it used to me. Meliorn says I’m boring. You have ruined me, Lewis._

  
“Is that him?” Rebecca asked, smirking.

  
“No.” Simon put his phone away. “It’s Alec.

”  
“Right.”

  
“Oh, how is Alec?” his mother asked. “Now, that is a good boy. Very responsible.”

  
“What about Magnus?” Simon asked. “He’s responsible. Ish.”

  
“I can’t shake the horrible image of that horrible Thanksgiving.” His mother said, with a shudder.

  
“That was fun!” Simon and Rebecca said together.

  
She rolled her eyes at her children.

******

“So Simon?” Maia asked. “What are you doing for your birthday?”

  
“It’s on a ‘school night’” Simon said. “And Izzy’s birthday is a few days after. Why don’t you ask her and we’ll do her thing.”

  
“Oh no.” Izzy said, sitting next to Simon. “Clary is already planning something. It’s a surprise.”

  
“Do you know what it is?” Maia asked.

  
“Not a clue.” Izzy frowned. “I never thought I’d see the day Clarissa Fray would best me.”

“Simon, let’s do something.” Maia begged. “Then we can have a party after Izzy’s or something.”

“You are up to something.” Simon eyed her. “What did you do?”

“I think I hear Bat calling me.” Maia left the table in a hurry. He looked at Izzy, who raised her hands. “Don’t look at me. I’m still trying to figure out what that red headed imp has planned.”

“Good luck.”

Simon tried to catch Maia’s eyes, but she avoided him. “I’ll find out what you are planning, Roberts.”

******

“I think they are planning a surprise birthday party for me.” Simon told Jace. They had been texting and calling each other for a few months now and somehow this was his life now.

  
“Is that so bad?” Jace asked, chuckling. “I mean, who doesn’t like a party?”

  
“Have you met my friends?” Simon asked. “Of course you have. Do you think they do anything short of scandalous? Last year, Magnus got me 6 belly dancers. Raphael wasn’t pleased. Well, I did get lapdances from them and I may have enjoyed it a bit. But…it’s not funny.”

  
“Sorry, it is.” Jace wheezed. “Where would he get belly dancers?”

  
“Magnus knows a guy.” Simon smiled at the memory. “Everyone got lapdances, so it was a pretty bad ass party.”

  
“I wish I could be in New York for your birthday.” Jace said. “I want to attend one of the famous Magnus Bane parties.”

  
“If you were here for my birthday, Herondale…” Simon hummed. “That would be the perfect birthday present.”

  
“You are cheesy, Lewis.” Jace laughed. “Almost home? Her Highness has me at some stuffy dinner with her business parties. I think she wants to marry me off.”

  
“You poor baby.” Simon giggled. “I’ll talk to you later.”

  
Simon let himself into the loft and heard voices. “I’m not sure this is a good idea…” he heard Alec say.

  
He turned into the living room and saw Raphael, Magnus and Alec. And another face, he never thought he’d see again. “Oh. Hey guys? What’s up?”

  
“Simon.” Raphael said. “I-We were in the neighborhood and we thought to stop by.”

  
“Oh. OK.” Simon said. The dull ache he usually had when he saw Raphael or thought about him was absent. “Give me a minute, I’ll go and drop this in my room.”

  
His phone vibrated with a message as he entered his room. It was Jace.

_PrettyBoyJace [8.34PM]_   
_I just told my grandmother I was seeing someone. She didn’t believe me, so I told her about you._

Simon choked on air, and called him back.

  
“How the hell did you manage to do that in the space of five minutes?” Simon hissed, his heart racing. “I mean, I just got off the phone with you.”

  
“Yea, about that.” Jace said, slowly. “That was a few weeks ago.”

  
“You did what?!” Simon shouted. Then whispered. “What?”

  
“I know I should have told you about it but I panicked.” Jace said defensively. “And you are a bit gun shy about the whole long distance relationship thing, I didn’t want to scare you away. Plus, I’ll be in New York sometime…next…month and I figured we’d talk then.”

  
“OK.OK.” Simon said, sighing. “Why did you tell me tonight? Via text no less?”

  
“She wants to meet you.” Jace said, simply.

  
“Oh.”

******

“Simon, are you OK?” Magnus asked, when Simon walked in dazedly into the living room. “We heard you shout.”

  
“Imogen Herondale wants to meet me.” Simon said, slumping down on the couch next to Magnus. “Apparently, Jace and I have been dating and she now wants to meet me.”

  
“Who is…? Wait, Herondale?” Raphael smiled. “Well, Simon you upgraded.”

  
“So did you.” Simon shot back, weakly. “Hey Imasu.”

  
“Simon.” Imasu nodded, and visibly relaxed.

  
“What do you mean?” Alec asked. “Haven’t you guys been dating all this time?”

  
“You know how I feel about long distance.” Simon grumbled.

  
“I think you need a drink.” Magnus said.

  
“I miss Meliorn.” Simon sighed.

  
“Who is…?” Raphael started.

  
“Don’t ask.” Alec said, quickly. “Just…don’t.”

*****

It was as if the universe had it for him today. On his birthday too.

  
It started well enough. He got calls and messages from his mom and sister. Even his grandmother called him.

  
Magnus and a reluctant Alec woke him up with a cupcake and a special birthday breakfast. “When you and Alec ever get married and leave me, I’ll find you and stay with you. You guys are stuck with me forever.”

  
“Of course, sweetie” Magnus had replied. “You’ll be like a pet. Right, Alec?”

  
“Can I go back to sleep now?” Alec grumbled.

  
Izzy and Clary called just as he was going to work. Izzy still didn’t know what Clary had planned for her birthday and it was driving her crazy.

  
“I told you I’ll surprise you one day, babe.” Clary had said, simply.

  
Maia and Bat stopped by at his class with another cupcake and a gift. “Don’t open it, till you get home tonight.”

  
But Jace hadn’t called. Or even texted.

  
He wasn’t upset. But it would have been nice if he had at least sent a text. Things had been a bit strained between them since Jace had dropped it on him that Imogen wanted to meet him.

  
Then, everything went to hell. His van finally gave up on him and he had to wait, hours for a tow truck, he was late to meet one of the kids he was coaching and the brat refused to cooperate. By the time it was 4PM, he was cranky, exhausted and Jace still hadn’t called.

  
He decided to go and see a movie before going to meet his friends at Hunters Moon. He couldn’t even enjoy the movie. He was almost asleep when the movie ended.

  
“Typical.” He muttered

  
His phone rang and he frowned at the unknown number. “Hello?”

  
“Happy Birthday, Simon.”

“Meliorn, my favorite fallen angel.” Simon smiled as he strolled towards the bar. “Let me guess, Maia told you?”

  
“Actually it was Jace.” The bartender said, “He did tell me to let you know that he has something big planned for you tonight.”  
“Yea, right.” Simon scoffed bitterly. “I didn’t even get a text from him.”

  
“Oh I guarantee you’ll like what he has planned.” Meliorn chuckled.

  
He had barely hung up when his phone rang. It was Jace.

  
“Well hello Mr. Herondale.” He said, wincing at the snarky tone in his voice.

  
“I know you are mad at me.” Jace said, quickly.

  
“Me? Mad? Noo.” Simon cursed the way his voice sounded. “Well, at least you called. I am having the worst day.”

  
“On your birthday?” Jace asked. “What if I told you it can only get better?”

  
“Well, Meliorn did say something along those lines.” Simon said. “I’m sorry for being a dick about the whole meeting your grandmother thing. I told you she terrifies me.”

  
Simon stopped just in front of Hunters Moon and leaned against the lamppost. “I mean, it’s not like I’ll be going there by myself. You’ll be there, right?”

  
“Simon?” Jace sighed, amused. “Turn around.”

“What?” Simon turned and Jace stepped out from the shadows. “What the hell, Herondale?”

  
“Happy Birthday, Simon.”

Simon blinked. “You-You are here.” He stumbled towards him and hugged him. “You ass!” And he kissed him.

  
“Who’s idea was this?” He asked, when he pulled away. “You said…but you are not supposed to be here for another month.”  
“About that…” Jace said, smiling at him. “I may have a little sneaky about the date. And Maia told me to make sure I distracted you.”

  
“I knew she had planned something.” Simon grinned. “Let’s go back to my place. I think I deserve birthday sex.”

  
“As tempting as that is, your friends would never forgive me.” Jace said, standing his ground. “We are going in there, now.”  
“Jaaace!” Simon whined. “But, it’s my birthday.”

  
“OK, OK.” Jace pulled him close and kissed him. “If you are good, we can sneak off somewhere and I’ll let you do anything you want with me.”

  
“Yay.” Simon laughed and let Jace pull him into the bar.

  
Even though he was expecting it, he was still surprised when his friends screamed “SURPRISE!” as soon as he got inside.

  
“I was worried Simon had convinced you to ditch this party and go home with him.” Clary said.

  
Jace grinned. “It was a close call.”

  
“Simon.” Rebecca called. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”


	7. NEW BEGINNINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon meets Jace's grandmother. A little bit of Clizzy and we finally find out what happened on that fateful Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter! (Whew!)
> 
> I enjoyed writing this and i apologize again for any errors.

Would you relax?” Jace said, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “She won’t eat you.”

  
“Oh I’m not worried about that.” Simon argued, weakly. “I’m worried I’ll faint.”

  
“Oh please.” Jace scoffed. “I met your mom and I didn’t faint. Even when she threatened to castrate me if I hurt her “Monkey.”

  
“Fine.” Simon stood straighter. “But you’ll be here, right? You won’t leave me alone with her.”

  
“Jonathan.” Imogen stepped into the room.

  
“Grandmother.” Jace said, squeezing Simon’s hand. “This is Simon.”

  
“Ah, the famous Simon.” She smiled and Simon relaxed slightly. “Good morning Mrs. Herondale.”

  
“Please, call me Imogen.” She said, sitting down. “Jonathan told me a lot about you. I thought he was just trying to get out of me setting him up.”

  
“I can assure you I’m very real.” Simon said. I thought he was badass when he swore at you over the phone. I would never dream of doing that. My Bubbie washed my mouth out with soap when I was 12. I never did that again.”

  
She blinked. “You were right, Jonathan. He is a talker.”

  
Simon blushed and looked down.

  
Brunch got better after that.

******

“We’ll be late.” Simon said, walking ahead of Jace to his apartment. Clary had planned Izzy’s party at the loft and she insisted that everyone had to be there by 8 sharp.

  
“I wasn’t the one who wanted to celebrate meeting my grandmother with sex.” Jace said slowly. “Not that I’m complaining.”  
“OK, yes. I am a bad influence.”Simon said, letting himself into the loft. Everyone was already there. Clary glared at him. “Nice of you to show up. She’ll be here any minute.”

  
“We are here, aren’t we?” Simon said. “It’s not like-“

  
“Not now Lewis.” She snapped.

  
“What’s with her?” he whispered to Magnus, who was looking a little too smug.

  
“She’s going to propose.” He grinned. “Now hush, Izzy is almost here.”

  
Everyone screamed “SURPRISE!” when Izzy walked in. She jumped, her hand on her chest. “Aww, A surprise party? I never would have guessed that.” She joked.

  
Clary walked up to her shyly. “That’s not the surprise, babe.”

  
“No?” Izzy looked confused. “Damn it, Clary. I give up. What is the surprise?”

  
“Come in and you’ll see.”

  
When Izzy was in the middle of the living room. Clary went on one knee, took out a small box from her pocket and took a deep breath.

  
“Isabelle Lightwood, from the first time I saw you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I’m messy and absent minded and a little crazy but you are my soulmate, the love of my life and I knew that there was no way in hell you would have seen this coming…but, that aside, would you consider marrying this flighty lesbian? I mean, me?”

  
Izzy was shocked to say the least. Clary was smiling shakily.

  
“Clary, you beautiful, insane little minx.” Izzy said, kneeling down and wrapping Clary in a big hug. “There’s no one else I’d rather do this with. Of course I’ll marry you.”

  
“Are you crying?” Jace asked.

  
“No.” Simon wiped his eyes. “I remember the first time Clary saw Izzy. We were fourteen and she said she was going to marry her.I thought she was insane, because then we didn’t even know we weren’t straight. I’m just happy Clary got her dream.”

  
Alec was hugging his sister and Clary. “So this means we are stuck with the carrot, right?”

  
“Oh yes Alec, you are never getting rid of me.” Clary said, standing on tip toes to plant a kiss on Alec’s cheek.

  
“At least you aren’t a pet.” Simon said, hugging Clary. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me what you were planning.”

  
“Simon, I love you, but you are shit at keeping secrets.” Clary said.

  
“I have to agree.” Jace said, hugging Clary and Izzy. “Tell them what you told my grandmother today, Simon.”

  
“You promised we wouldn’t bring that up.” Simon hissed.

  
“Yea, about that…” Jace winked.

******

“Are you OK?” Jace asked Simon as they got ready for bed in Simon’s room. “You seem pre-occupied.”

  
“I was just thinking.” Simon said, crawling underneath the covers.

  
“About?” Jace asked, getting in, but not lying down.

  
“Maybe it has something to do with Clary proposing or meeting your grandmother or something, but…don’t look at me like that. It’s not that!” he laughed at Jace’s panicked expression. “You would only be so lucky.

  
“Hey,” Jace said, “I’m a catch.”

  
“That you are.” Simon smiled. He shifted till he was touching Jace. “What I wanted to say was that I want my dream too. I want to be happy. And I am. With you. I want you to know that and I like where we are, so you can relax…”

  
“I love you.” Jace said softly, his hand in Simon’s hair. And his cheeks were pink.

  
“Oh.” Simon sat up. “Say that again.”

  
Jace rolled his eyes. “I love you, Simon Lewis, you dork.”

  
“There it is.” Simon grinned and kissed Jace softly. “I love you too. I think I did when you told me you didn’t want us to end, after knowing me for less than a week. You, Jace Herondale, are a hopeless romantic.”

  
“Don’t tell anyone.” Jace grumbled, kissing Simon’s forehead. “I have a reputation.”

******

**_Thanksgiving 2008_ **

  
**_Magnus stood on the table, mascara smudged and singing off-key to a song he dedicated to Alec._ **

  
**_“Simon, are we rolling?” he asked, his voice slurring._ **

  
**_“Are you sure about this, Magnus.” Simon asked off camera, his voice shaking. “Alec will be back tomorrow. You don’t have to do this.”_ **

  
**_“It has been two months, Simon.”_ **

  
**_Clary tried to get Magnus off the table and he tried to push her off him. They were both obviously drunk. “Let me go, Clary, I’m in mourning.”_ **

  
**_“Dios!” Rapahel snapped. “Magnus get down from there. People are looking at us.”_ **

  
**_The camera swept around the room. The adults were staring with shocked expression, except Bubbie Helen, who watched with a type of maniacal glee._ **

  
**_“I’ll help you Clary.” Izzy said, and the camera turned to her. She was struggling to stand._ **

  
**_Magnus took advantage of Clary’s distraction to pull himself up straight. And then his face went slack. “Uh oh.”_ **

  
**_“Whose idea was it to give the kids alcohol?” Simon’s mom asked in the background._ **

**_“They are all 18.” Clary’s mom said. “Except for Magnus, he should know better.”_ **

**_“When is Alec-“ Magnus fell backward into the shelf behind him._ **

**_Simon fell over laughing hysterically._ **

  
**_Alec stared at the blank screen, his mouth open. Magnus had his face in his hands. Jace’s expression was similar to Alec’s but he was also trying not to laugh. Maia, Izzy, Clary and Simon were howling with laughter._ **

  
**_“Oh my God, Magnus.” Alec said._ **

  
**_“I know.” Magnus said, his voice muffled by his hands. “I can’t believe that I left the house looking like that.”_ **

  
**_Jace lost it and started laughing along with Simon and the girls. “Oh hell!”_ **

  
**_“So now you know.” Magnus said, with as much dignity as he could muster. “We will not speak of this again."_ **

  
**_“Oh no.” Alec said, “I'm never going to stop watching this._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @thebaneofmyexistenz


End file.
